The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea plant botanically known as Hydrangea macrophylla and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘ICH10162B’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Kakegawa, Japan during June 2010. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Hydrangea cultivars that have double-type inflorescences with attractive coloration.
The new Hydrangea cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is Ohayo, not patented, characterized by its double-type, purple-pink colored inflorescences (violet-blue colored when grown under acidic soil conditions), dark green-colored foliage, and vigorous, upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is a proprietary Hydrangea macrophylla breeding selection coded 08-23A, not patented, characterized by its single-type, deep purple-pink colored inflorescences (deep violet-blue when grown under acidic soil conditions) with the sterile florets having a white margin, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during June 2012 in a controlled environment in in Kakegawa, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since June 2012 in Kakegawa, Japan and West Grove, Pa. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.